


A cyborg still can love.

by Megamix07



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: Shaak Ti fell in love with Quemaen Jai Sheelal. He died, or so she thought. Years later, General Grievous appears. Shaak Ti couldn't help but find something familiar about him. Will she learn the truth and live happily ever after? Read to find out.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto/Aayla Secura
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Shaak Ti woke up in bed. She sat up and covered herself with the blanket. Sheelal came in the room already dressed. "See you've awoken." "Yes love." "Good. Now, I'll be back in a hour in order to love you some more." He kissed her and walked off. Ti smiled. She was lucky that he was here. 

Shaak woke up on Kamino. The man that she loved was gone. Blown up. She was never the same. She got up and dressed and went to oversee more training. The clones were hitting on her hoping that she would crack. She never would. As she always wore the ring that he proposed to her with. It would have been perfect. If the Huk hadn't blown him up. That they payed for.

Grievous looked out at space. Kamino was one hyperspace jump away. He knew that a women if great interest for him was there. He smiled. He would see her again. He knew that things would get better. He wanted this. No, he needed this. He went back to his quarters. From the shelf he grabbed a picture. It was his old self and Shaak Ti smiling. He cried slightly. He wiped them away and place the picture back. "Jumping to hyperspace," came the droid. Grievous went to the shuttle bay. He got in his fighter and waited. He would see the women he loved again. He just had to.


	2. I still love you, even more than you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grievous and Shaak Ti reunite.

Shaak Ti lay on the ground. She spat out some blood. She had been punched. It had been a long and tough battle. Now she was here on the floor. The next thing she saw was Grievous picking her up before she fell uncouncious. 

Grievous took Shaak Ti to a medic, he would make sure his love lived. At the medic's office she was fine and could be taken out in an hour. An hour later Grievous took her to his quarters. He layed her down in his bed. He sat on the couch while waiting for her to wake up. 

Shaak was having another dream of Sheelal. Her lover. She soon woke up in a room that was not her own. She heard Grievous in the other room. He was muttering so much she couldn't understand him. She knocked over a small trinket that made her presence known. Grievous entered the room. Shaak walked backwards and fell on the floor. Grievous, instead of killing her, offered her a hand. She took it suspiciously. Grievous lifted her up and placed her back on the bed. 

"Hello," Grievous said. "Hello," was Shaak's response, "What do you want, General?" "You don't recognize me? Why would you, I've changed quite a bit. I remember when we first met, on the edge of a lake on Kalee." "That's not when we met." "Do I have to spell it out, I'm Quamean Jai Sheelal. Your fiance." "Oh my god, no, he's dead. I'm sure. " "My eyes, look into them. You will know." Shaak looked into them and saw the man she loved. The man she knew. Grievous took off his mask. It was burnt, but the handsome man is still there. Shaak jumped on him and they started making out, full tounge. They ended up on the bed and had some fun.


	3. The deal I made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grievous tells Shaak Ti of a deal he made to get his organic body back.

"You're just as good as I remember," Shaak Ti said smiling. "I know baby. We're just as good a pair. But, I have something to say." "What?" Grievous paused before saying, "There is an emporer, he said that he would clone my full body. He would then put my spirit in the clone. I would be complete and you could have the man you knew and loved." Grievous cried a tier. Shaak kissed him, "I will always love you."

Grievous left for a day leaving Shaak all alone. She looked around seeing what the general had. Mostly lightsabers. When Grievous came back they snuggled in bed. That was interrupted by Dooku.

He entered the apartment and Grievous had to shoo him away. Dooku wanted to go in the bedroom but Grievous couldn't have that. Dooku went in and saw Shaak Ti before Grievous killed him by hitting him over the head. He then dragged him and launched him into space. When Grievous returned he and Shaak gathered their things and got in a shuttle. They left for Chiss so that Grievous could have his body!


	4. My body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grievous gets his body back.

Grievous was being cloned. It was almost done with in an hour. The handsome man was right there. Now it was done. Then came the switching, that was painful. But it was over soon. 

Shaak Ti and Sheelal snuggled into a bed and shared kisses. "You know, we are perfect together," Shaak said. "I know right," Sheelal answered. An hour later, Sheelal got out of bed, got dressed and left. He said that the emporer needed his help for something. 

Shaak got dressed and walked around there apartment. She saw the lightsaber collection he'd moved, but there were other things there too. Books, candles, artifacts and more. She felt a thew things and read a thew books. She eventually took a nap. 

Sheelal was hunting someone. It was a Jedi. He was Jedi hunter after all. He had a sniper rifle and pistol. He aimed at a Jedi the called, 'Anakin Skywalker' who was a Jedi he had never met. He took aim at his heart. His target was just walking as if he knew nothing of his bounty. Sheelal took aim, and fired...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin gets shot!

"So, when do we go?" "Two days, that planet needs our help." Anakin, Obi wan and Ashoka were talking of a new mission. When they were leaning against a railing, they heard a shot. Anakin held his hand over his chest and he fell into the lower city. "ANAKIN," yelled both Obi Wan and Ashoka. 

Sheelal took one look at the scene and then walked off. He got on his ship and left. He had to get back, he needed to tell Shaak Ti what he had just done. When he got home he told her what he'd just done. She took it well, she barely knew him and since she was exceptionally emotionally detached since his faked death she barely cared. Sheelal went to hunt and cook food. Afterward eating and sleeping Sheelal went to start something, it was for the greater good for him and his love's futures. 

Anakin's funeral was held. Everyone cried and sobbed. He was well loved and known by everyone. Little did they know that they were being watched. The Leader was watching the funeral. "Sir, your councils is ready," the messager said. The Leader nodded and entered the chamber. 

The other leaders were there already. At the table was The Cyber Leader, Megatron, Way Tambor, Dr N Cortex, Egg Man and Turbo Toilet 2000. "So, I assume it was done." "Yes, our bounty was claimed a week ago," the Cyber Leader told them. Megatron responded with, "But now his death is under investigation and could lead back to us." "Yet again, my influence could help our chances." "You forget Tambor, that I Dr Cortex, could stop it by killing the investigators quickly leading them in the wrong direction." "As a fellow man of science, stick to your field." TT 2000 said, "I'll just eat the unlucky bastards, ha ha ha!" Leader stated, "We will use Turbo's plan, Tambor use your influence to the best degree possible. Our war on the Republic begins now!"


End file.
